


In morte di Cesare

by Geilie



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Drama, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, Theatre
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Il tiranno è caduto - a caro prezzo, riservando a Bruto parole che l’hanno punto nel vivo - ma un nuovo tiranno, più forte, più benvisto, potrebbe nascere lì dov’è morto Cesare.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In morte di Cesare

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Drabble Night del 05/04/13, organizzata per celebrare l'EFP-compleanno di [Charme](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=97214) e il compleanno (quello vero) di [Rowena](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1880) e [LauriElphaba](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=96785). Pacchetti di Charme.  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO PUGNALE + COTTA DI MAGLIA_  
>  Fandom: RPF storico/Personaggi letterari  
> Personaggio: Bruto  
> Prompt: rostro (impunemente pluralizzato e latinizzato in rostra per riferirsi alla tribuna ufficiale del Foro Romano)

**In morte di Cesare**  
 _236 parole - non betata; introspettiva, drammatica, in un certo senso missing moment. Mi sono ispirata alla storia tanto quanto alla tragedia shakespeariana: spero non me ne vogliate per il mix, il succo della storia cambia comunque poco._  
   
Marco Antonio, occhi lucidi e capo chino, sale con incedere solenne sui rostra.  
Bruto lo osserva prendere un respiro profondo, come a placare le Furie che di certo gli si agitano in corpo, prima di rivolgersi al popolo:  
«Amici, Romani, cittadini, prestatemi orecchio!» inizia, e la plebe cessa il suo vociare confuso e gli dedica tutta l’attenzione di cui è capace. Parecchia, in questa speciale occasione.  
Mentre Antonio, ottenuto il silenzio, comincia a intessere gli elogi di Cesare, con un fuoco nello sguardo che si fa man mano più vivo, Bruto indietreggia, scivola verso l’ombra di un colonnato e rimane lì, a spiare quel che avviene davanti ai suoi occhi e a interrogarsi su un futuro fin troppo incerto; osserva, valuta, teme.  
Il console(1) ha promesso l’amnistia per i congiurati, è stato accomodante, prudente, ma il modo in cui la sua orazione sta accendendo i Romani cela più di un rischio. Il tiranno è caduto - a caro prezzo, riservando a Bruto parole che l’hanno punto nel vivo - ma un nuovo tiranno, più forte, più benvisto, potrebbe nascere lì dov’è morto Cesare.  
I rostra e l’uomo che da essi, a sorpresa, declama ora il testamento del defunto sembrano sempre più un segno di rovina.  
Mentre si allontana dal Foro e dalle tante voci che chiedono vendetta, Bruto, non per la prima volta dacché tutta questa storia ha avuto inizio, si trova in preda ai dubbi.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Marco Antonio era console insieme a Cesare, al momento della morte di quest’ultimo.


End file.
